flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:PerfectWolf
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ρєяƒєcтωσℓƒ«Эcc page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Curly-BraceXD (talk) 16:38, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Wow your gorgeous... It's me Dominic... Sorry haven't been on in a while... Had problems... ~Rebel Wolf (Proof I'm the real... Code was 334) Awwwwh, thanks. <3 I believe you, and don't be sorry. I understand completely. ^^ I Love You... ~PerfectWolf Dominic, if you see this.. Please come on ASAP. I'm so lonely without you. ; - ; I miss you mi amor. ~PerfectWolf Ok I'll try my phones being gay af -_- ~Rebel Won't let me get on... Damn u r beautiful... ~Rebel Awwh ; - ; Thanks Mi Amor <3 Can't you use your laptop? Ohh, and make a profile! x3 ~PerfectWolf Where are you Dom..? ; - ; ~PerfectWolf I'm here... Haven't been on cause WiFi sux I'll be on all weekend tho... ~rebel Oh, Okaii... ; - ; ~PerfectWolf I'll meet you on City 8 tomorrow, if you can.. ~PerfectWolf If I'm on ill be on later tmro but I'm on now -rebel Where at? ~PerfectWolf C8 I'll be there in a few gotta feed dogs -rebel Okaii. ~PerfectWolf I won't be on after this weekend for a while... -rebel Dom, please try your best to get on.. I don't wanna be alone again.. ; - ; ~PerfectWolf Okay Just so you know, this is one of the rare moments when I actually do reply to users on this wiki. Very busy with other things, school, etc. I don't always have the time. That aside. If you want to restore all the previous text on your profile and you don't have it saved to a file of any sort on your own computer, this is what you do. You see the Edit Profile button? This is what you usually click to edit a page. Ignore that and go to the down arrow right beside it. Click on that and this will lead you to a little dropdown menu with different options. There should be a "History" tab. Click on that and you will be taken to an archive of all the edits to this page. Whether it's by you or another user, doesn't matter. Look for the edit with a date before this user edited your page, click on it, and check to make sure this is the edit you want. Now click Publish as you usually do and these edits should be restored. Hope this helps. ¢υяʟʏ вʀαcєⓍⒹ 00:29, November 19, 2013 (UTC) I love all the pictures of you! you're so pretty, Hailey! 04:58, November 19, 2013 (UTC) No haven't been on in a few weeks... Probably a clone -dom2727 HAILEY YOUR NOT A MISTAKE...TRUST ME... ~dom2727 Feel's like it sometimes.. And that's what your clone called me.. But, if you say I'm not then I'll believe you. I trust the ones I love.. <3 PerfectWolf (talk) 22:06, December 1, 2013 (UTC)PerfectWolf that clone is dj -_- he told me.. Dom2727 He told me too.. /.\ I knew it wasn't you.. PerfectWolf (talk) 21:20, December 4, 2013 (UTC)PerfectWolf I'm sorry won't be on till 26...on basket ball trip ~dom2727 Okaii... ; ~ ; I'll miss you....